


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Top Gear presenters in a tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

Jeremy eased himself into the tub, singing, “Rub-a-dub-dub. Two motoring journalists in a tub…wait, two nude Top Gear presenters in—rubbish. I shouldn’t try to rewrite a classic.”

“Leave the music to me, Clarkson.”

“Fine, Dr James May BMus.” He stuck his tongue out.

Sighing contentedly, James blew some bubbles off his hand. “This is nice. Quite a different experience from the last time I shared a bath with a man.”

“You bathed with a man that wasn’t me? You tart! When?”

“Oz Clarke for the wine program.”

This earned a groan. “I was trying to think sexy thoughts and now you’ve gone and ruined it.”

“Sorry, sorry. Two blokes—meaning us—in a bath, not sexy enough for you? We could spice it up somehow. I could call Hammond.”

“I don’t want the Hamster with the shiny teeth in our bath. That’s like bestiality or something.”

“Now you’re the one ruining the sexy thoughts.”

“Like everything else, this was an ambitious but rubbish idea.”

“Not entirely. We’ve got you and me. We’re both naked…and I brought some champagne to go with these bubbles.”

“You think of everything.”

“I try. Fewer things end up on fire because of it. Oh, I thought of something else too.” His hand went under the water to stroke Jeremy’s inner thigh.

“God, James,” Jeremy responded, his expression now full of lust.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?” James leaned in to kiss his man.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash comm on LJ on Feb 2, 2011.


End file.
